Lover Management
by wolfbloodfan
Summary: Hi, guys! This is a Bechloe fanfiction when Beca and Chloe are joining the research about sex, which Charlie Goodson started (that's right, I'm mixing PP and Anger Management) to see how perfect they are for each other. But... Are they? Would Beca be happier with someone else? (As always, happy end for Bechloe included).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 How do you mean I'm straight?

Beca and Chloe were just outside the doctor's cabinet, sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their turn for a listed appointment with the sexologist Charlie Goodson. Beca couldn't take that long silence between her and her girfriend and started the conversation:

"Okay, what are we doing here again?"-She turned her head to Chloe whispering.

"I told you just a 100 times before we got here, but sure, I wouldn't mind if I tell you again."-The readhead replied sarcastically without turning her serious gaze to the brunette. Anyone could suppose that Chloe was nervous. She tried to hide that but yet, she couldn't. The readhead saw Beca's eyes filled with expectation for the respond. Chloe sighed. "We're here for a research about how sex affect people and also to see are we good for each other."-Again, the ginger didn't turn her gaze.

"You know, I can tell you the answer of that without paying a freak to do it."-Beca said jokingly and made Chloe smile, blush and bow down her head.

"He's not a freak."-The ginger protested with a smile, fighting a laugh. She never thought she had to say that. "That guy is a genius. He will help us rebuild our relationship."

"It's already rebuilded."-Beca smiled to the redhead and got near to her. She also tried to put her lips softly on Chloe's, but the read turned around. "What?"-The brunette asked a little confused. Chloe never declined a kiss with her girlfriend before. That made Beca feel a little awkward about it.

"Don't worry."-The ginger smiled positively like that would totally change the situation. "We'll have time for this in there."-The curiousity grew inside Beca and she just had to ask:

"What do you mean?"-Chloe sighed and started to explain:

"We are making a research about... Sex."-The readhead thought that was the easier way to explain the situation to Beca.

"Oh..."-The brunette sighed. "I guess we'll have to do it inside this room then."-She added jokingly.

"You guess correct."-Chloe responded which kind of made Beca surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting an answer like this. "They're researching the emotions while having sex."-The brunette looked at Chloe like the only word she heard was _"Sex"_. "After we get the results we'll definitely know how we feel about each other. Just so you know, machines never lie."-The readhead smirked.

"Neither do I."-Beca answered the smirk and gave another try to kiss Chloe. The ginger couldn't help herself and didn't resist the kiss. Beca didn't put a tongue in it because there were a lot of children around them and most of them were under 6 years old. Anyway, the brunette gave everything from her to make that kiss memorable. She didn't even smirked between it and made it last as soon as possible, like it would be the last kiss of theirs. Beca wrapped her hands all over Chloe's neck and after time she moved one of them on the ginger's cheek. Beca moved her fingers through the ginger's hair and was about to step back after she gave the last small-kiss to her. But Chloe wasn't satisfied enough. When she starts a kiss like this she should give her _"Chloe-charm-magic"_. So she prevented Beca from stepping back and placed her tongue on the small DJ's bottom lip to make it's way to the enter of Beca's mouth. Beca was left surprised She wasn't expecting this kiss to be so long, so she just improvised. Chloe's and Beca's tongues started a fight for dominance which Chloe won. She couldn't help but her hand slowly moved down on Beca's shoulder and... Lower. It was about to enter the neckline. But Beca quickly realized what is happening and stepped back right after she could, because Chloe was holding her really hard.

"Chloe..."-The DJ whispered when she noticed the faces around them which probably were feeling really awkward about the situation. "...We're in public."

"So?"-The ginger replied using the same voice volume that the brunette was using. "You were the one who started this. I was just checking how far will you go."

"Yeah, right, babe. Look at you. You don't even have to hold a signboard saying: _"I'm desperate for sex"."-_ Becasaid jokingly using the quotation marks. That made Chloe roll her eyes smiling. "But don't worry. You'll gonna earn it."-Beca added with a facetious wink, placed her hand on the readhead's shoulder. Chloe poked her jokingly saying:

"Stop it."Beca smirked and placed her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"No. You both stop."-A man standing on the doorstep of the cabinet interrupted the conversation. It was Charlie Goodson. Or at least his badge said that. His sentence made Chloe and Beca step back from each other and head their attention to Charlie."You know, we can make this last all day long but I wouldn't advice you that 'cause my shift ends in 17:00."-he added sarcastically and made a gesture to the girls to enter his cabinet. "Don't look like this, just get in."

Beca and Chloe sat on the chairs behind Charlie's desk. He sat on it. With a friendly look, he broke the silence:

"So. You guys must be Bechloe."-Beca smiled and bowed her head.

"Yes but still, we are Beca and Chloe."-Chloe introduced her and her girlfriend to Mr. Goodson.

"Yeah, right, whatever. -Charlie smiled. "And yet, I know, that is just a mix of your names."-he explained.

"Yeah, we know. A lot of people call us that, you'll be surprised."-Beca replied with a smirk. "But can we move on, please?"

"Of course."-Mr. Goodson put out a scrap book, when he signed all of the patients who were visited the research. He put on his sunglasses and started with the questions probably headed to Beca first. "So. Sexual orientation?"-he moved his gaze to Beca.

"Well, as you can see..."-Beca tried to point the obvious but Charlie didn't seem to get it.

"No, I don't. You are trying to tell me that you are gay, but yet, you aren't."-Beca zoomed out her eyes. "When I look at you I see that in the past you had a relationship with men."

"Yes, it's Jesse. But how do you know that?"-Beca got shocked from what she heard. She started to believe that everything he will say may be true.

"I'm a psychiatrist with tones of diplomas. I can read you like a book."-Charlie replied and continued reading the questions.

"But wait, how do you mean she's not gay, I am her girlfriend!"-Chloe asked nervously almost screaming and Beca took her hand to calm her girlfriend down.

"Calm it down, ginger. Because I see you are also straight. You had a straight relationship at least once, hadn't you?"-now Charlie turned his attention to Chloe.

"Well, yeah, I had a lot of boyfriends before I met Beca but..."-Chloe tried to deny but Charlie didn't let her.

"I believe your last straight relationship ended 1 or 2 years ago, right?"-He replied and Chloe nodded. Then he turned his attention to Beca again: "And yours ended maybe a few months ago, right?"-Charlie asked her and she nodded the same way. "Look, ladies."-Mr. Goodson crossed his fingers on the desk. " I know you think you are both gay now and you are perfect for each other. You love each other and every single person around this cabinet saw it. Literally. But sometimes love is not enough. Like this time. You are trying to be gay but yet, you're acting like straight. And believe me, I know how gays look like. I have one patient-gay now, or maybe more than one. I know how they look like. And you're not them. I think you are gay just because of the girl next to you."-Charlie smiled at the last sentence and it made Beca and Chloe look at each other and say at the same time:

"Yes".-they said nodding both with worried faces.

"Don't get me the wrong way, I don't want to ruin your relationship or something, I'm just trying to say that you may be soulmates of Cupid's opinion but the Nature's got something else to say, if you get me. Biologically, you are completely opposites and you can't be together."-The whole time Beca was watching Charlie in the eyes, ready to explode and give all her anger to him. And that sentence was just the perfect cherry for the cake:

"All right, listen to me, sir!-she stand up angrily and started to yell quiet. "I don't know if we are the perfect couple by your criteria but I'm not coming here to hear just the opposite of truth, said from a man who knows us from exactly 3 seconds and who uses sunglasses to read! No, I'm gonna trust myself because I think I know better than you what is crossing my mind!"-Beca protested laying stress on _"my"._ "

"You are the leader of a music group, aren't you?"-Charlie replied.

"Okay, there is no way for you to know that."-Beca sat on the chair again with folded hands. Chloe put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to cheer her up but that didn't work.

"What do you see in her?"-Mr. Goodson said jokingly but Chloe took it personally.

"More than you can read in that stupid crap book."-she replied with a serious look.

"Actually, it's _"Scrap book"._ "-Charlie corrected Chloe.

"Yeah, I perfectly know how it is."-she smirked, still fighting the serious face. Her respond made Charlie smile and bow his head saying:

"Oh, well, maybe I got wrong this time. Whatever, results will show us everything. Meet you here at Monday on the same time for the sex research."

"Okay."-Beca made a forced smile and then the two girls left the cabinet.


	2. Chapter 2 Love, sex and other drugs

**What's up, weirdos? Here's the next chapter. I got really disappointed when I get no views or anything for the last one (but it was uploaded just a few hours ago, so...). But I'm an optimist and I know I'll get views because of this chapter. I think it worked really well, what do you think? Reviews are also always welcome :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 Love, sex and other drugs

After the ruined session, Beca and Chloe got in the Bellas's house. It was 22:00 o'clock when they arrived and in that time most of the Bellas were already in bed (but of course they weren't sleeping). Only Fat Amy was still awake. She was having her second dinner when the door opened. Beca and Chloe entered the house.

"Hey, where have you guys been?"-Amy asked the two girls. "We almost send a patrol of a few Bellas to search for you!"-She sounded really worried but her friends took it more like a joke or something.

"Amy, I told you we will visist a psychiatrist."-Chloe answered but yet, not saying the whole true. She didn't want anyone else to know what she and Beca were actually doing.

"Remember I was eating ice cream then, right? I have to confess I haven't actually listening to you."-Fat Amy replied still eating and her sentence made Beca laugh quietly. Chloe looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, whatever."-The ginger changed the subject. "Where are the other Bellas?"-She asked.

"They are _"sleeping"._ "-Amy used the quotation marks. "Maybe most of them are really sleeping but I'm suspecting Stacie in something else."-She added and winked facetiously to Beca.

"Yeah, Stacie is having fun all the time, isn't she?"-Beca asked rhetorically and Chloe smiled at her bowing her head. "Alright, nerds. I'm going to sleep now."-The brunette stepped on the first stair to the 2nd floor. "Anyone wants to join me?"-She actually meant Chloe but before the readhead could even respond to that, Fat Amy recalled first:

"Alright, desperate weirdo. Bumper is busied that night anyway."-She got to Beca but Amy could see in her eyes what the DJ actually meant. "You meant the ginger, didn't ya?"-Beca nodded with a little ashamed face. Amy made Chloe a gesture to go to Beca and stepped back from the brunette, so the readhead could make her way to her girlfriend. "I'll be down here if you need something."-Fat Amy made her way to the table and continued her second dinner. Beca and Chloe climbed the stairs to their room. Beca opened the door idly. Both of the women were surprised to see Jesse laying on Beca's bed reading _"The Ender's game"._ The first thing Chloe did was to yell confused:

"Jesse?!"-The boy was so surprised of the unexpected visit, so he fell from the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"-The ginger looked at Beca like she must know something about this.

"Don't look at me, I've been with you."-Beca defended herself and Chloe's gaze returned to Jesse again.

"I'm sorry, girls, but it took you really long time to return so I decided to..."-Jesse tried to explain but the redhead interrupted him:

"No, please don't decide anything. Just get out of here!"-She pointed the door to the boy. He took his book with him and exited. Beca closed the door after him. She smiled to Chloe facetiously.

"Okay, what was that for?"-The DJ got closer to her girlfriend and asked without changing the smile.

"What was what for?"-Chloe replied trying to reduce the suspicions of herself but she earned even more. The brunette raised her eyebrow and it doesn't took her long to get the situation.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"-Beca barely fought a laugh.

"No, what are you talking about? I'm not jealous of Jesse!"-The ginger spilled herself her own. Now everything was obvious.

"Yes, my girl, but I didn't tell you who are you jealous of."-Beca wrapped her arms over Chloe's neck and smiled.

"Fuck."-The readhead slapped her forehead when she realized that she spilled herself.

"It's OK. You are ways hotter when you're jealous.-Beca smiled facetiously and that made Chloe blush.

"Shut up."-She said.

"Make me."-Beca's forehead and Chloe's forehead met. The DJ waited for her girlfriend to do something. The redhead wrapped her hands around Beca's waist and her tongue entered the brunette's mouth. Their tongues started a fight for dominance which Beca was trying to win this time but she couldn't again. Chloe smiled after her victory and continued. She rested Beca on the wall, so the brunette couldn't make a single move. "Chloe..."-The DJ sighed after she could get off Chloe's kisses.

"Just say _"Stop"_ and I'll do it."-The redhead replied smiling and continued her work on Beca. Before things got heated, the brunette separated from Chloe for the last time:

"Never."-She smiled, forced the ginger's head next to hers and continued the kisses.

"You are a fighter, Beca Mitchell."-Chloe separated to say that. "But I know all of your weak spots."-Beca didn't know what is about to happen but when Chloe made a quick work of her jeans, she understood where the things are going to. The ginger put one finger in the brunette's cunt through the underwear's material which made Beca moan. "Don't be such a baby, I have just started."-The redhead said jokingly and put a second finger into the brunette's cunt. This time Beca bit her bottom lip to not moan. That inspired Chloe even more. She knew she's on the right way. "Although we don't want your lips to stay alone do we?"-After that sentence the ginger started with the kisses again and after that she put her two fingers into Beca's cunt again. That made the DJ moan in Chloe's mouth.

"No."-Was the only thing the redhead let Beca say.

"Funny, these aren't the magical words you have to use to make me stop."-The ginger put her finger in the brunette's cunt again this time more painfully for Beca. Tears appeared on her face. "Just say it!"

"I won't. Never."-Beca fought the moan and the other tears which wanted to exit her eyes.

"Say _"Stop"_!"-Chloe did her action again the same way. "You don't need to suffer like this."

"I am not. I'm having fun."-Beca gave a forced smile. An anger appeared on the ginger's face. She hated to loose when it's up to Beca. She did the action once more and then Beca couldn't take this more. "Okay, don't."-That made Chloe smile and reply:

"These aren't the correct words either."-She smirked and put her fingers into Beca's cunt once again but this time it was even more painful for the brunette.

"I'll never say your words. Get used."-Beca added after a huge moaning.

"You sure?"-The redhead asked again with a smile and did her action once more. Beca moaned again.

"You know, you must change your plan. As you can see, it's not working."-the DJ smiled.

"Okay, but don't forget that you wanted this."-The ginger made a quick work of Beca's top and before the brunette could even realize what is happening, Chloe's hands were already massaging her breasts.

"If you are trying to make me fall asleep you definitely success."-Beca said with closed eyes.

"Just wait and see."-The ginger put off the DJ's bra and started to lick her nipples. When she saw that Beca is really almost asleep and satisfied, she changed the licking with biting. Yet, it was softly but it still hurt.

"Dude, that's painful!"-The brunette protested.

"You know what you have to do to stop me."-Chloe looked Beca in the eyes and smiled facetiously.

"And you know you're awful, right?"

"That won't earn you anything good."-Chloe bit the DJ's nipple again.

"Shit".-Beca moaned in Chloe's mouth. "Jesus".

"It's Chloe, but close enough."-The redhead winked to the brunette and continued her work.

"Screw it, I'm ending this. Chloe, you can stop."-Beca turned to her girlfriend.

"Too bad, Bec, the magical words have changed."-The ginger smirked. "Now you must say _"Chloe, for the love of God, please stop!"._ "

"Yeah, right. Never in your wildest dreams, babe. I won't say that!"-The brunette protested. The redhead took this as a challenge. She put her fingers into Beca's cunt and bit her nipple. Both things in the same time. That was just too painful for Beca. She couldn't stop her moans or tears. "Okay, stop! I'll say it."-Chloe stopped her work and smirked to her girlfriend.

"Well, well, well. Look who changed her mind. Because I remember you said you won't do it even in my wildest dreams."

"Very funny, I have no words."-Beca replied sarcastically. "Let's just end this, okay?"-The DJ cleaned her throat before started to talk again. "Chloe, for the love of the fucking God, please stop!"

"Your language, Beca! But yeah, you said what you should say to make me stop."-Chloe smirked. The brunette covered her breasts with arms.

"Whatever. That means nothing."

"Actually, I have to admit that you really made it difficult for me to make you say that. I almost sweated."-The redhead winked. In that time Beca felt that she earned the orgasm. She needed time to rest, so she headed to the bed saying:

"Yeah, right."-After that the DJ laid on her bed and covered herself with the quilt. "This sex was really tired. I need sleep."-she explained. Her girlfriend made a quick work of her clothes and laid on Beca's bed behind the brunette.

"Do you wanna cuddle after sex?"-Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Sure."-Beca replied with already closed eyes. That was enough answer for the ginger. She wrapped her arms over Beca's breasts and covered the two of them with the quilt.


	3. Chapter 3 Just a Dream

**_What's up, weirdos? Here's the updated chapter._**

* * *

 _Beca and Jesse had climbed on the roof of the Bellas's house talking about their future together. Jesse was holding Beca so strong in his arms, because he was afraid that otherwise she'll fall._

" _Jess, you can let me go, I'm safe."-The brunette smirked at her boyfriend._

" _I lost you one time, I won't let that happen again."-Jesse replied and kissed the DJ briefly. She smiled and answered the kiss the same way. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flying. A little blush appeared on her cheeks._

" _I can't believe I'm happy again without Chloe. And still, I'm thinking about her all the time. Except when I'm with you, weirdo."-Beca smiled at Jesse and took his hand._

" _That's why I'm here."-Jesse smirked and get the guitar. He started to play a romantic melody to Beca. It was an acoustic version of "What makes you beautiful". Before the brunette's boyfriend could end his serenade, Beca noticed a man who entered the house's yard. When he came closer the DJ realized that was Charlie._

" _Well, well, well..."-He smiled at Beca. "I knew it wouldn't take you long to get back to that Jesse guy."_

" _No..."-Beca replied without actually knowing why she said it. "What is happening?"-The brunette put her hands on her forehead and get shocked for no reason._

" _Bec, is everything okay?"-Jesse put his hand on her shoulder worried about his girlfriend._

" _No... Nothing is okay. Everything is wrong!"-Beca covered her face with hands._

" _I told you, Ms. Mitchell. But you didn't listen. You thought you were better with Chloe but I see your situation now. You cheated on her, didn't you?"-Charlie never pull off that irritant smile. It just pissed Beca off. It wasn't only his words but that smile..._

" _What are you talking about? What the hell is happening?!"-The DJ yelled on Mr. Goodson._

" _You still haven't realized it by now?"-He asked._

" _Realize what?"-She replied even more confused than the last time or maybe... Ever._

" _Beca, you're dreaming!"-Charlie couldn't help but laugh. It was just like the villains laugh. The DJ didn't know why was that for._

" _Huh?"-She repeated and looked around. It was the weirdest thing she saw: Everything was becoming black and starting to ruin. Bricks from the house were falling down. For safe, Beca moved to the ground but Jesse didn't make it. He got killed of the most red brick of all. The brunette hadn't a lot time to cry for her boyfriend, because Charlie grab her and shook her from her shoulders saying:_

" _You are dreaming, Goddamn it!"-He yelled at Beca. "Wake up!"-That sentence got memorized on the brunette's mind. It was like Charlie screamed it over and over. "Beca, wake up!"_

"Beca, wake up!"-Was the phrase Beca heard from her girlfriend, laying next to her.

"What?"-Beca asked drowsily. "Chloe, what happened?"-She added with oppression detected in her voice.

"You were dreaming, babe. Was it a nightmare or something?"-The ginger replied trying to help her girlfriend and understand the situation.

"A nightmare? I'm not afraid of nightmares! What is that question?!"-The DJ answered speaking fast with zoomed out eyes and Chloe barely could get her sentence.

"I'm not saying anything. But you sounded really scared with all that _"No!"_ and _"What is happening?!"_ screams.

"I was talking in my sleep?"-Beca asked really worried.

"Yeah, just for a while before you woke me up with that and I had to make stop in some way."-Chloe stared in her girlfriend with a serious look.

"Well, I... Guess I'm sorry then."-The DJ apologized actually for something she can't control and can't promise that it won't happen again because no one knows.

"It's OK. No one can control his actions while dreaming."-The ginger winked to the brunette. "But yet, what was your dream about?"

"Um, I remember I was with Jesse on the roof. We were talking about our growing relationship and then..."-Beca started to explain but unexpectedly she stopped.

"Then what?"-The curiosity grew inside Chloe and she wouldn't rest until she hear the whole dream.

"Sorry, babe, if I tell you you'll get jealous."-The DJ smirked.

"C'mon, tell me what is about."

"Okay, then. Jesse kissed me. In that weird dream I and Jesse were a couple. It was like me and you have broken up and I have returned back to him."-After she said that, Beca waited for Chloe to respond. Maybe it wasn't easy for her, she was very jealous when it's up to Jesse.

"Wow..."-The redhead replied with eyes zoomed out. In that time the brunette thought it wasn't right to tell that to Chloe. Now the situation became even worse. The ginger bowed down her head.

"Hey..."-Beca tried to cheer her up with putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I knew it. You said you won't be jealous but like always, that is just the opposite of truth."-The DJ smirked to her girlfriend.

"You know, it would be strange if I'm not jealous."-Chloe smiled but her gaze didn't stop on Beca's face.

"But it would be a way easier."-The brunette joked but maybe not in the right time.

"You know that I jealous because I love you, right?"-Now the ginger looked even more disappointed than before.

"I know."-Beca tried to cover her last words with that quiet sentence. "Wait a minute! You aren't jealous because I dreamed of Jesse, you're jealous because I didn't dream of you, right?-The DJ supposed.

"What? I don't know what are you talking about."-Chloe turned around and folded her arms.

"No, I think you do. But I'm tired to pass through our 'sex adventure' again, so you decide if you'll tell me or not."-The brunette winked. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Is it so obvious?"-The ginger blushed.

"Yes."-Beca wrapped her hands around her girlfriend's neck. "But I promise: Tomorrow night I'll try very hard to dream of you."-Chloe smirked and the DJ got closer just to kiss her. They were just a milimeter far from kissing when they heard a noise coming from their window. It was Jesse. He entered the room through that window. Beca instinctively covered herself with the quilt. But Chloe didn't. She was fine with it.

"Nothing I haven't seen."-Jesse said to Beca jokingly tried to hide his oppression of something.

"Jesse..."-The ginger replied without being happy to see the boy. Mostly in that time. "What did we owe that surprise of?"

"Beca, I need to talk to you."-Jesse continued talking to the brunette, ignoring the redhead.

"About what?"-The DJ asked her ex-boyfriend still covering herself with the quilt.

"Now I'm gonna ask you something really weird."-Jesse made Beca's eyes zoom out. "Have you dreamed something about the two of us, sitting on the roof and talking?"-This question totally shocked the two girls standing in front of Jesse. He patiently waited for the respond and caught his breath.

"Oh, my, God, Jesse..."-The brunette couldn't say something else to answer what she heard. "I did. Just the same thing you said now, I was just talking about it to Chloe.

"So you agreed it's the weirdest thing ever, right? I mean, we both had this dream... Maybe it means something."-Jesse didn't change the look of his face. He had the same zoomed out eyes like the way he got in the room.

"Yeah, maybe..."-Beca thought of something. But Chloe was skeptical. She don't trusted Jesse from the beginning:

"Don't be so naive, Bec. Maybe he had just heard our conversation and now he's trying to convince you that you two are 'soulmates' or something."-The redhead stared at Jesse skeptically.

"Oh, yeah?"-The boy protested. "Then what you'll say about this: In our dream a brick killed me. And your psychologist was there too. Beca didn't tell you that, did she?"-With a serious gaze he had, Jesse turned his face to the DJ.

"Is that true, babe? Was this in your dream?"-The ginger turned her face to her girlfriend too hoping that what Jesse said it's not true.

"I'm sorry, Chlo, but yes. That happened."-The brunette bowed down her head.

"There it is. I am right."-Now Jesse showed his serious face to Chloe.

"We should interpret this dream. I'm starting to believe that it really may mean something. Beca, tell me again about it again but from the beginning."-The redhead changed her mind about the situation.

"Fine."-Beca sighed. "It was a night like this. Me and Jesse were sitting on the roof. I was talking that I think about you all the time, except when I'm with him. He cheered me up with a melody that he played on his guitar."

"Wait a minute, guitar?"-Chloe interrupted her girlfriend.

"It's a dream after all. Some dreams have nothing to do with the reality. I don't even know how to hold a guitar."-Jesse smiled at himself and made a gesture to the brunette to continue.

"I remember before the melody Jesse kissed me and I kissed him back. And before he could end the serenade, Charlie entered the yard. It was really weird, like he came here to talk to me. He started to talk how he 'told me' that this would happen. And then I was like 'What is happening?' And Mr. Goodson asked if I cheated on Chloe. It was just the perfect cherry for the cake. After that everything started to disappear and become black. Like it was when you wake up."-Beca recounted the whole dream.

"OK..."-Chloe exclaimed. "That will be hard to interpret. Let's see: Maybe the serenade means that you find Jesse romantic or..."

"No, I found something."-Jesse interrupted the ginger holding his smart phone. "If someone made you a serenade in a dream, that means you're going to flirt or you'll be courted. But I'm more worried about the second meaning."

"What is it?"-The redhead didn't wait to ask.

"It means that you're about to fall in love. I mean, Beca is about to fall in love with someone new."-Jesse bowed his head.

"How is that possible? Beca already is in love!"-Chloe protested, laying stress on 'is' and the brunette put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "With me!"

"I know, Chlo but look at the good part: Sometimes dreams mean nothing, you know."-Jesse tried to help the redhead with these positive words.

"Yeah but this time is different. You both had the same dream! Maybe that means that you'll fall in love with each other!"-Chloe sat on the bed with hands around her forehead.

"Hey."-Her girlfriend hugged her with one arm. "If this dream is too much for you we'll continue discussing tomorrow."

"That would mean a lot to me."-The ginger smiled to the DJ.

"Alright, then. I'm gonna go."-Jesse put his phone in his pocket and stepped out of the room through the window. After that the two girls went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The side of me you don't know

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry for not updating but there was problem reaching the server maybe for... Everyone since yesterday. But whatever, thank you for the review and speaking of it, yeah, I'll update the summary so the story can get more viewers. Chapter 5 expected: Tomorrow :)**

* * *

In the next day Chloe woke up before Beca. But she didn't stand up off the bed. She waited for her girlfriend to wake up too. It didn't took a long time for the brunette to wake up though. When that happened she found herself stared by the ginger.

"Morning, babe."-Chloe greeted the DJ smiling.

"Hey..."-Beca replied feeling a little uncomfortable of the fact, that her girlfriend was staring at her. "How long were you staring?"

"Since I woke up. You look so sweet when you sleep."-The ginger tossed the brunette's hair off her face.

"Alright but don't do it again. Totally creeps me out."-The DJ stepped back and tried to stand up off the bed but Chloe caught her hand and didn't let her.

"C'mon..."-She tried to detain Beca. The brunette smiled and turned back to the bed. The ginger blushed and kissed her. Chloe's hand moved from the DJ's shoulder and made its way to her butt.

"Dude, no!"-Beca whispered with tight eyebrows and zoomed eyes like the first time she saw Chloe three years ago.

"What's the matter?"-The redhead asked confused and feeling awkward.

"It's nothing, I'm just not in mood right now."-The DJ replied without looking at her girlfriend. That was the symptom № 1 of Beca when she's lying.

"Beca Mitchell not in mood for having sex."-Chloe giggled. "Oh, please, it have to be some reason."-She poked her girlfriend.

"But it haven't."-The brunette denied and made another try to stand up off the bed. And again, the redhead didn't let her. "Gross, okay."-Beca smirked. "I'll tell you later."

"What does that 'later' means?"-Chloe got closer to the DJ and smiled.

"It means that I'll tell you at 0:00 o'clock."-The brunette winked. "Agreed?"

"Fine."-The redhead kissed Beca briefly.

"I'm gonna dress up. Can't wait for the breakfast."-This time the DJ stand up off the bed successfully. She put on her bra and waited for the ginger to at least turn around. "Chloe?"-Beca stopped and asked.

"Huh?"-The redhead replied smiling like she has no idea what her girlfriend is about to say.

"A little privacy?"

"Nope."-Chloe nodded her head negatively and smiled.

"Oh, okay, just don't stare."-Beca continued the dressing up.

"You're my girlfriend, I'll stare in whatever I want."-The redhead winked and smiled. That made the brunette blush. "But will you finally tell me what is all about?"

"I... I just can't. It will make you feel bad. Like the way I feel now, when I understood."-Beca sighed and bowed her head.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."-The ginger placed her hand on the DJ's shoulder. "I love you. You can tell me everything."

"Okay. Here's the thing..."-Beca started to explain but the door opened and that interrupted the conversation.

"Chloe, Beca, the breakfast is served! Are you coming?"-Fat Amy asked without looking at the two girls because she knew that Chloe may be naked. Like it was.

"Yeah, just a second."-Beca replied and Amy nodded. She closed the door.

"So..."-The redhead tried to recover her last conversation with her girlfriend. "What were you about to tell me?"

"Nothing, never mind."-The brunette turned around and put her jeans on.

"Please."-The ginger never gave up on anything that easy. When she started to be curious on something she doesn't rest until she understand everything about it.

"I'll tell you but just a little later, okay?"-Beca promised smiling and exited the room. Chloe sighed and followed her after she put her clothes on. The two girls walked down the stairs until they reached the dining room where were the other Bellas.

"Hey, look who finally woke up!"-Emily greeted Beca and Chloe jokingly smiling.

"Why it took you so long? Were you tired?"-Fat Amy added with a wink.

"Yes, we were actually..."-Beca tried to explain but she was interrupted by Amy:

"Nice try but we all know about your little 'sex adventure'. Even I could hear Beca's moaning. From here."-The redhead and the brunette bowed their heads while all the other Bellas laughed.

"Don't be so hard on Beca, it's a good thing that she's finally fitting in."-Stacie said jokingly, winked on the DJ and smiled.

"I often masturbate using sex toys."-Lily confessed quietly, so no one could hear a thing.

"Okay but someone had to ask: What was the other thing in the middle of the night? Beca, did you had a nightmare or something?"-Amy asked Beca and now all the other girls stared on the brunette waiting for her to answer.

"No, that was nothing."-The DJ bowed her head.

"OK, but don't scream like that again, I can't eat on tensed situations like these."-Amy warned.

"Got it."-Beca smiled. At that time she noticed Jesse staying at the front door. He made her a gesture to come to him. "Excuse me for a second."-She got to him. They started to talk about something and then entered the house again. Jesse haven't a time to greet the other Bellas or Chloe, when the brunette caught his hand and headed him to the nearest room. That made the redhead skeptical. She was really jealous of Jesse and she didn't want he to be left alone with her girlfriend. The ginger knew he still had something for Beca. And maybe the brunette had something too. Chloe didn't want that 'something' to raise in something more did she? That's why she followed Beca and Jesse and started to overhear their conversation through the closed door.

"You haven't told Chloe yet, have you?"-The redhead heard and detected Jesse's voice.

"No but I'm working on it."-Beca replied.

"How long will you work on it? You don't want she to find out from someone other do ya?"-Jesse yelled.

"Of course not. But she'll be really disappointed of me if she found out, you know."

"I know. But you must tell her that you..."-Chloe didn't hear more from that sentence because she noticed Fat Amy behind her.

"Beca didn't tell you yet, did she?"-Amy supposed.

"What? You know about it too?!"-The ginger asked shocked that she may be the last person to know about Beca's secret. "Can you tell me what is it?"

"Sorry, ginger, Beca strictly instructed me to not tell you."-Fat Amy raised her shoulders.

"Okay but at least tell me is it a shocking secret or a not that shocking secret?"

"Chloe, you know what are Beca's secrets like. Remember a year ago, when she hided that she is on internship for a musical producer? We thought it's something shocking but it was just that."-Amy tried to raise the redhead's mood up. Chloe smiled and her suspicions dropped sharply.

"So the secret now it's an ordinary secret?"-The ginger hoped.

"No, I'm sorry. It's about something very serious. But the good news is... No, I don't think there is good news."-Chloe bowed her head and sighed. "Let's just say that Beca has a reason to hide that from you. It's really big."

"OK, Amy, I got it!"-The redhead made Fat Amy a gesture to stop explaining.

"So I'm gotta go then."-Amy pointed at the door for the dining room and went away. Chloe didn't know what to do. The pressure of that she didn't know what her girlfriend is hiding specially from her was killing her. Was it something about their relationship? Was it about Jesse? Was the brunette about to break up with Chloe? These were the questions that the ginger asked herself in her mind. She thought about what will happen if she enter the room Beca was in now. The redhead sighed and slowly made her way to the door handle. She placed her hand on it and opened the door.

What was happening inside totally get the shit out of Chloe. When she get in, Jesse may have stayed right behind the door because it's opening made him fall on Beca and they kissed by accident. The ginger's mouth stayed opened and her eyes zoomed out. It took her a second to realize what is going on. The DJ quickly stand up and made her way to Chloe.

"Chloe, I swear I can explain!"-She tried to chase after her girlfriend screaming that.

"There is nothing to explain, Bec! I saw it all. Jesse fell on you. Literally."-The redhead replied with a forced smile and folded hands.

"So everything is cool then?"

"No. I can made a thought of a thing that is not cool."-Chloe's face became serious.

"If you mean the secret, I thought a lot about it. I think I'm ready to share it with you."-Beca used the tone the ginger was using.

"It was a matter of time, babe! Would you explain to me why am I the last person to know about it?!"-Chloe's face became even more serious.

"Because it's about... Us. Mostly me. But it will affect us both."-The brunette bowed down her head.

"OK, stop playing with me! What is it?!"-The redhead ran out of patience. The DJ coughed before she started to speak and began:

"Earlier this morning I received a call from Charlie. He told me to come to the hospital he work at. He offered me to make other research to find out what is my sexual orientation and I agreed. Here's the results."-After the last sentence Beca gave Chloe a sheet of paper. The ginger started to read and she couldn't believe it. The sheet of paper said that Beca is straight. The redhead's eyes zoomed out.

"This is absurd! A machine can't tell you that!"-Chloe protested.

"But it looks like it can. You said it: Machines never lie."-Beca's hand rested on her girlfriend's shoulder. "And do you remember the dream?"

"Sure, what about it?"-The ginger got enough of bad news for the day but she wanted to hear everything the brunette will say.

"We interpret the dream the way that I am about to fall in love with someone new. And when I'm straight, I thought a lot and get to the conclusion that I may be in love with... Jesse."-That was the hardest thing Beca ever had to confess to Chloe. It hurt her just as much, as it hurt the redhead.

"Oh, My, God!"-Chloe barely fought the tears which tried to come out. "Are you serious?!"

"I'm so sorry, Chlo."

"But what is that supposed to mean? Do we break up? Is that the end, Beca?"-The ginger looked at the DJ's eyes, hoping that her girlfriend will tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Of course not, babe. I'll never let you go, you know that. But now the stuff is more complicated. With Jesse..."-Beca sighed.

"Just tell me one thing: Do you love him really?"

"I don't know. But if I do, you know who am I gonna choose."-The brunette smirked, kissed her girlfriend briefly and went away. That made Chloe feel more calmed. But still, she has the right to be skeptical about that. Beca and Jesse were a couple once, after all. The chess match just began.


	5. Chapter 5 Let's talk about sex, baby

**What's up, weirdos? Here's chapter 5. I want to thank you for everything and even the views. If you have questions or ideas that can make the story better, or you just want to say something nice about it, I'd love to read your reviews and answer them :)**

* * *

Today was the day when Beca and Chloe should make the sex research. It was 9:30 and their appointment was in 10:00. The couple was still at home but how always, the ginger was awake first. She was already clothed and trying to wake up her girlfriend.

"C'mon, Beca, we'll miss our appointment!"-The redhead poked the brunette.

"You may not believe this but I'm trying really hard to keep my eyes open right now."-The DJ replied still laying on her bed with closed eyes and tried to keep Chloe away.

"You're right, I don't believe you."-The ginger said jokingly and smirked. "Bec, you know this is important. You know you'll have fun, right?"

"Having sex is not always fun, you know. Mostly when I'm tired like this."-Beca yawned and covered herself with the quilt but Chloe uncovered her right after that. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep in here!"

"And I'm trying to hinder you. Please, babe, you know what that means to me!"-The redhead made the dog cute face which she knew Beca couldn't resist.

"I'll think about it in the next two hours under the quilt."-The DJ said jokingly and covered herself again.

"What made you so tired? We were in bed in 21:00 o'clock last night."-Chloe wondered.

"I-I was on the computer all night long. It was work stuff. I am making a new song with Katy Perry and she's waiting for me to produce it."-Beca explained watching her girlfriend with barely opened eyes.

"Oh, really? Because I think I would notice if there was something like that."-The ginger became skeptical and folded her arms.

"Babe, I'm saying the truth."-The brunette protested and tried to convince the redhead.

"Never mind. Just stand up off the bed."-Chloe moved her gaze from Beca.

"What will I get if I do?"-The DJ acquired a mysterious smile and waited for the respond. The redhead sighed.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me when we get in the cabinet."-She smirked.

"Whatever?"-Beca asked with raised eyebrow to make sure.

"That's right."-Chloe got closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her hands around the DJ's neck.

"Deal."-The brunette smiled and raised her hand for a handshake. The ginger answered the handshake and in that time the couple made eye contact. Beca smiled drowsily. "Chloe Beale, you turn me on so hard right now."-That made Chloe smile and wink. The DJ couldn't help but moved the redhead's head near to her and placed her lips on the ginger's. "Let's start this from now, what do you think?"-She didn't wait for her girlfriend to respond and her tongue quickly made its way to Chloe's mouth. Their tongues started a fight for dominance which Beca won. That was the time, when the redhead gave up.

"No, Beca... We have to go."-Were the words she could say when she could step back from the DJ.

"I got you."-The brunette nodded and made her way to her clothes. She started to dress up.

"You didn't get offended or something, did ya?"-Chloe worried that her actions may be gotten wrong by her girlfriend.

"Nah, I'm cool."-Beca replied without turning around to the ginger.

"Good."-The redhead smiled but still unsure about the situation. "We must hurry up."-She looked at her hand watch.

"That's my biggest speed."-The brunette smirked and put on her jeans. That was the last thing she should clothe. Then she moved to the mirror to make her make up. "I'll put just a little. We're going to the hospital, after all."-Chloe smiled and got closer to the DJ.

"Aren't you excited?"-She wrapped her hands around Beca's waist.

"Chlo, it's not a big deal. It's not our first time, you know."-The brunette recalled with serious face without turning around.

"But it will be the first time we find out are we perfect for each other."-The redhead started to massage Beca's waist.

"Okay, you turn me on really hard right now, if this is what you wanna hear."

"I just want to see you focused on that stuff."-Chloe moved back her hands and bowed her head.

"You have no idea how focused I'll be."-Beca finished her make up, turned around winked facetiously.

The two girls wasted no more time in the house. They took a cab to move possibly faster to the hospital. When they were in the cab, none of them said a single word. They were both with bowed heads and crossed hand fingers. That silence made the situation even more awkward. Finally the girls found themselves sitting again on the chairs in the waiting room. Maybe some of the other people around knew them from before, because they were staring at them. This time Chloe was more worried than the last time. She sighed every 5 seconds and couldn't control her legs. Beca felt that she should say something to cheer her girlfriend up:

"Hey."-She placed her hand on the ginger's knee to get her attention. "Everything will be fine. Whatever that machine say, my feelings for you will never change."-Now the DJ placed her other hand on the redhead's cheek.

"I'm afraid, Bec."-Chloe whispered watching her girlfriend in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be. It'll be fun. You'll see."-Beca smirked and her sentence made the redhead laugh quietly.

"Bechloe, is your turn."-Charlie's known voice got the girls's attention. He was standing in front of the door, like the last time. He made them a gesture to follow him in the cabinet. Like they did. Beca closed the door after herself. She and Chloe sat on the bed. "So... Here's everything you need, we got condoms and other cool stuff..."-Charlie started to explain but the brunette interrupted him:

"I'm sorry but I don't think we'll need the condoms, you know."

"Oh, right. I forgot, sorry. But whatever, how's my favorite and my only bisexual couple on the research today?"-Mr. Goodson asked with friendly smile.

"We are fine, thanks for asking."-Chloe intervened and made a forced smile. "But I have to ask: Is there any possible way the results to be incorrect sometimes?"

"I guess but that never happened before."-When Charlie replied that, all hope in the redhead burned. "But there's no reason to worry about it. I'm quite sure you'll be satisfied from them."

"How many time we got?"-Beca asked with zoomed eyes, Charlie smiled because of it and Chloe looked at her also smiling.

"You can do it as long as you want, I won't set limits in here. But just finish it before 17:00."

"Is that all?"-The DJ continued.

"Um, here's one more thing: You must wear these helmets during the process."-Charlie replied and placed two helmets on Beca's and Chloe's head. "Don't put them off before you hit that button."-He pointed at a button on which was written: _'Stop'_. Mr. Goodson smiled again, turned the machine on and left the cabinet. The girls could hear the sound of a key spinning in the keyhole. Maybe that was so no one could disturb the patients.

"So..."-Chloe was the first to break the silence. "What now?"

"Just shut up."-Beca smiled and pushed the ginger to lay. She wrapped her legs around her waist and started to kiss Chloe's neck.

"Beca..."-The ginger moaned.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to shut up."-The brunette replied and continued with the kisses all over the redhead's neck. That's how she made her way to the neckline. "We won't need this."-The DJ made a quick work of Chloe's top. The kisses filed her to the bra. "This neither."-Beca pulled off the ginger's bra and started to massage her breasts while her lips now were on Chloe's. The redhead couldn't help but moan in the brunette's mouth. She finally realized what to do and made a quick work on Beca's top and bra. Now both of their clothes laid on the floor. "That's right. Now be a good girl and let me help you to have fun."-The brunette turned her girlfriend around which made Chloe lay on her stomach. The redhead's jeans and underwear joined the other clothes on the floor. Beca licked her bottom lip and put a finger into the ginger's ass. This action made Chloe moan soundly. "Oh, so you prefer the plain way?"-The DJ turned around the redhead again and put two fingers into her cunt while her tongue was in Chloe's mouth.

"That is..."-Was the only thing the ginger could say associated with moaning in the brunette's mouth. "Amazing."-She continued.

"Glad you like it because it's still not over."-Beca smiled and continued her work. Her fingers entered the ginger's cunt again a couple more times. Chloe bit her bottom lips trying to fight the need to moan. "I'll give you a little rest."-The DJ put out her fingers from the redhead's cunt and used her hands to massage her clit. But that change wasn't enough to stop Chloe's moaning. Beca's head rested on the ginger's stomach licking it. "Are you having fun?"

"Mhm."-Were the ginger's only words associated with a nod.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'."-The DJ replied without stopping her work.

"Can I help you with something?"-Chloe asked and couldn't help it but moaned in the same time.

"Yes, don't ask dumb questions and don't distract me."-Beca said with serious face and it made the redhead smile. The ginger fell in love with that side of her girlfriend. The brunette decided to stop with the massaging and continue with the other stuff. She put two fingers into Chloe's cunt again and repeated that action over and over. Small tears appeared on the redhead's face. The DJ noticed them and that made her continue even harder.

"Shit."-The ginger couldn't stop that word coming out of her mouth. Beca perfectly knew what was that for. Chloe was close to earn the orgasm.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting to be so fast."-The brunette said, thinking that they were doing this from mostly 20 minutes but actually a few hours passed. "Prepared for the last thing?"-The ginger nodded and rolled her eyes. Then she closed them. Beca smiled on herself and put her finger into the redhead's cunt for the last time.

"Oh..."-Chloe moaned hard when she felt the orgasm running through her body.

"Time to hit _Stop_?"-The DJ smirked and moved her hand to the button ready to hit it. The ginger nodded and after that Beca hit the button. The two women put the helmets off their heads and moved to their clothes. In that time there was nothing but silence. When they were dressed up again Charlie entered the cabinet holding a sheet of paper.

"Results are ready."-He broke the silence when he sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Already?"-Beca's eyes suddenly zoomed out.

"Yes. And I'm afraid I have some good and some bad news. It's your decision which ones you wanna hear first."-Charlie didn't moved his gaze off the sheet of paper.

"From 3 days now we have only bad news. Let's hear the good first."-Chloe made a gesture to Mr. Goodson to to start reading.

"The good news are that you, Ms. Beale, are in love with your girlfriend."-That made the brunette and the ginger look at each other and make a sound that showed their happiness. "And now the bad... Yes, Ms Mitchell, you are also in love with Ms. Beale but these results says that during the process you were thinking of something or someone else."

"What?"-The both women screamed in the same time and Beca get the sheet of paper from Charlie and started to read. "That is impossible, I thought of Chloe all the time!"-She looked at him after she read the list.

"The machines don't share your opinion."-Charlie replied with a serious look on his face.

"Beca?!"-Chloe looked at her girlfriend with the same look but with zoomed out eyes. "How could you?! How could you do that to me?!"

"Babe, I swear I didn't!"-The DJ raised her hand like she swear.

"Don't _'babe'_ on me! I'm done! We're done!"-The ginger stand up off the chair and left the cabinet.

"Chloe, wait!"-Beca followed her girlfriend or maybe her _ex_ -girlfriend. It wasn't like that. The brunette didn't want this relationship to be over. Not that way or any other.

* * *

 **Okay, who thought Bechloe is over? Review so I can know what you think of it :) And don't worry, i'm not that crazy to kill Bechloe in Bechloe fanfiction :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Just give me a reason

**What's up, weirdos? I'm sorry that this chapter is not that long like the others but I decided to separate the story about Bechloe's break up in 2 or maybe 3 chapters. Because I thouht it wil be too much if I write all of their fights in the same chapter, right? :D :) Whatever, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chloe ran down the corridor. She wanted to be alone. She felt betrayed. The ginger couldn't help but tears ran out of her eyes. The first thing she thought in that time was that Beca may thought of Jesse when they were having sex. That thought blew her mind and she couldn't stop thinking of it.

"Chloe!"-The redhead heard a voice coming from behind her. She realized it was Beca's. Talking to her was the last thing she wanted to do right now but she knew that the brunette deserved a chance to explain. Chloe stopped and waited for the DJ to chase after her. "Chloe..."-Beca was left breathless and that was the only thing she could say when she placed her hand on the ginger's shoulder. "I can explain everything."

"I'm waiting."-The redhead folded her hands and acquired a serious look.

"Look, what the results say it's not true. You're not only in my mind but in my heart."-The brunette placed her hand on Chloe's cheek but the ginger stepped back crying.

"Don't touch me! You stole my heart and I couldn't get it back the way it was in pieces. After you broke it."-The redhead bowed down her head.

"Even you don't believe your words. You know that I love you, Chloe. Like I never loved anyone else before."-The DJ looked her ex in the eyes.

"What about Jesse?"

"It wasn't serious. We weren't soulmates like me and you."-Chloe detected a flirt in the brunette's words. She couldn't help but smile.

"I wish I could trust you. I really do. I just can't."-The redhead's voice sounded more like a whisper. Maybe it was because of the weight of this conversation.

"Okay, I'll tell you something you should know: I lied to you. But not about this."-Beca bowed her head.

"Then what?"-Chloe couldn't slow down the curiosity growing inside her. She was unsure what the brunette will say and she prepared herself to be disappointed.

"Remember when I told you I was making a song for Katy Perry?"-The DJ started but didn't wait for the answer from the ginger. "Well, I wasn't. The reason I was tired was that I was with Jesse all night long. But don't worry, nothing happened. We were just talking."

"So you lied to me. About Jesse. You know how I feel about that!"-The redhead's face became angry.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just had to be honest. Do you trust me now?"-Beca looked at Chloe hoping that the ginger will say what she wanted to hear. "I have no other secrets."

"What about the results?"-The redhead was still skeptical about the stuff.

"They are fake, Chlo. Can you imagine what would I say if it was the opposite?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't trust the stupid machine. I would trust you. What will you say now?"-Beca smirked and she had no time to respond when Chloe got near to her and kissed her briefly.

"I hope you enjoyed this kiss because it will be our last one."-The ginger ran away again. And this time Beca preferred to let her go and wait for her to come back on her own.


	7. Chapter 7 I still get jealous

**What's up, weirdos? Here's the next chapter. I think it's the most interesting one by now. Anyway, review so I can know what you think of it :) Also feel free to favorite or follow :) :)**

* * *

Beca and Chloe got back to the Bellas's house without speaking to each other. The brunette never tried to explain the situation to the redhead again. Because she knew her ex won't listen. In the cab the two women were sitting in the two seats near the car doors. They were both watching through the window of their side and none of them tried to turn around to the other. Now they stand on the porch, of the Bellas's house, right in front of the door, waiting for someone to open it for them.

"Maybe you should try to ring the bell again."-This time Chloe was the first to break the silence. Although she was acting like she's saying that to someone else, not Beca.

"I don't think so. It will be unfair to ring that bell when I'm thinking about another bell."-The DJ replied sarcastically which made the ginger remember what were they actually fought for. But the redhead pretended she haven't heard that.

"Whatever, I'll do it."-Chloe ringed the bell and the two girls could hear some strange noise from inside. They supposed that is Fat Amy screaming because she's really happy of something.

"Settle down, you two! I'm coming."-Amy said when she opened for Beca and Chloe. She looked like she needed to catch her breath maybe because she was running to open the door.

"Fat Amy, what's the matter? We heard you were screaming."-The DJ asked a little worried. The screaming sound was really unusual. Right after the brunette asked that, she and the redhead noticed that Amy held a bunch of tickets.

"We won!"-She screamed smiling and raised her hands.

"We won what?"

"Pack your bags, ladies, because we are going to _Poolappella_!"-Amy exclaimed and entered the house when the other Bellas were holding their bags ready to leave.

 _Poolappella_ was the most expensive pool resort for a-cappella singers in Georgia. There wasn't a way to book a ground near the pool because all of them were always reserved. It wasn't like a hotel. _Poolappella_ is just to spend your afternoon near the pool, order drinks or have fun with the attractions. Beca and Chloe also entered the house.

"How did we win it, there is no way to book for _Poolappella._ "-The brunette asked.

"We took a part in competition. The winner gets a whole-day tickets for _Poolappella_ and VIP passes for the night party in the night club."-Stacie explained.

"Wait, what kind of competition?"-Beca continued with the questions.

"This time the theme of the competition was 'Most cute aca-couple' and we registered you and Chloe."-Amy added.

"You what?"-The brunette and the ginger exclaimed in the same time.

"Don't worry, guys, you won! Maybe because you were the only bisexual couple listed..."

"No, Amy, you don't understand. We broke up."-Chloe replied and the smile on Fat Amy's face suddenly disappeared.

"That may be a problem. We can't use our tickets if the winner couple is not a couple."

"I think I have an idea."-Stacie acquired a facetious smile. "You can act like you're still together!"-She turned her gaze to Beca and Chloe.

"No, Stacie, forget it."-The ginger folded her hands and headed a serious gaze to the DJ. But that reaction actually made Beca smile like Stacie.

"I think is a great idea."-The brunette caught the redhead's hand. Chloe knew there is no way to get away from that now.

"Oh, My, God, fine!"-She closed her eyes and all the Bellas exclaimed. Beca hugged the ginger and it made Chloe head the brunette the gaze _Don't. Just don't_.

"Get used, girlfriend."-The DJ said jokingly and placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder. It made Chloe smile lightly. This definitely was the worst break up ever.

Before the girls could even realize what's happening, they and all the other Bellas were in the bus traveling to _Poolappella_. Beca and Chloe were in different seats and they were acting the way they were in the cab before - ignoring each other. This time the redhead was listening to music with her headphones on and the DJ was reading a book. Fat Amy was driving like always. Cynthia Rose, Lily and Stacie were playing 'Rock, paper, scissors' with cash bets.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors!"-Cynthia Rose exclaimed while they played. "Yes, bitches! I won! Let's see the cash!"-She raised her hands and get all of the cash.

"Oh, crap, I was thinking to use these money for silicone!"-Stacie lied to earn her part of the bet back.

"And you earned your cash back!"-Cynthia Rose gave part of the money to Stacie. The tall brunette smiled and made her way to her seat. "A little _thank you_ won't kill you!"

"And we're here!"-Fat Amy informed the other girls and started to search for a place to park the bus.

"I hope I can find wi-fi here."-Stacie said and put out her phone. When Amy parked the bus, all of the Bellas exited it and headed to the enter of _Poolappella_. There was the reception.

"Welcome to _Poolappella_!"-The receiver greeted the girls when they got to the reception. "Where your dreams become true!"

"They must think of a better tagline."-Fat Amy said to Beca, so the receiver couldn't hear her.

"Why there isn't a crowd?"-Stacie wondered.

"Oh, believe me, there is. But in the morning."-The receiver smiled and nodded. Amy showed him their tickets. "Here's your bracelets for access."-He gave a bracelet to every Bella. "And your VIP cards. Your seats are over there."-He pointed at a bunch of free sunbeds. "We wish you a happy day."

The Bellas accommodated themselves on the sunbeds. They all put on their sunglasses. Lily went to swim in the pool and Flo and Emily followed her.

"Just beware to not spatter us."-Stacie said to them and put out her sun lotion. "Anyone wants to smear my back?"

"I will."-Cynthia Rose recalled.

"Anybody but you."-Stacie replied and when no one else recalled she had to do it herself. Beca laid in the same sunbed Chloe was. Now the ginger was reading a book and the brunette cuddled her.

"What are you reading there?"-The DJ whispered in the redhead's ear.

"50 Shades of Get away."-Chloe didn't turn her gaze to Beca while she was answering and her sentence sounded more like a hint for the brunette to step back.

"That's definitely not the way to speak to your girlfriend."-The DJ replied jokingly. "Look, Chlo, I know you are mad at me, even for no reason, but you can't deny that the Universe wants we to be together."

"The Universe can feel free to suck it."-The redhead acquired an angry face.

"Language, Chloe! Whatever, you'll see I'm right in the end of the day."-The brunette winked and the ginger smiled to her for a moment.

"Does anyone here wants something to drink?"-A handsome waiter stand in front of the girls's sunbed holding a tray.

"Yes, I want a tonic with vodka and..."-Beca started to order but the waiter interrupted her:

"Yeah, but I was talking to the ginger angel."-He smiled at Chloe and that made her blush.

"Slow the flirt hurricane down, Prince Charming! This Rapunzel already has her happy end with someone."-Beca stopped the waiter from hitting on the redhead and pointed at herself.

"I'm pretty sure she has her own mouth to speak."-The waiter smiled on Chloe again.

"Thank you."-The ginger replied and raised her hand for a handshake. "I'm princess Chloe, nice to meet you!"

"I'm prince Mat, well, so far not a prince, more like a prince's servant but nice to meet you."-That made the redhead giggle. Mat kissed the hand she raised for a handshake like the polite men did in 18th century. "My shift ends in 17:00, I can escort you to the club later."

"I'd love to."-Chloe looked at Mat's eyes smiling. She put a small sheet of paper out of her pocket and wrote her phone number on it. "Here."-The ginger gave it to Mat. He looked at it, smiled and put it in his pocket. Then he went away to finish his work.

"Okay, what the fuck was that?!"-Beca asked Chloe angrily.

"What?"-The redhead replied like she has no clue what the DJ was talking about.

"I don't know if you realized but you just arranged yourself a date!"-The brunette never put that angry face off.

"So?!"

"So? Chloe, you just kinda cheated on me!"

"No, I didn't because we're not together, remember?"-Beca became silent for a while. This sentence hurt her.

"Oh, so that's all about! You just want to revenge me, don't you?!"-She looked at the ginger with zoomed eyes.

"No, I'm just moving on."-Chloe tried to explain but her words sounded more like a justification.

"So fast? You can't forget about me just like that."-Beca couldn't fight a laugh.

"But I did."

"Wait a minute! You're doing all this to make me jealous, don't you?!"

"If I do so I succeeded."-The redhead smiled facetiously.

"That's definitely not the word I would use."

"C'mon, it's more than obvious that you're jealous."-Chloe giggled and poked the brunette jokingly.

"You can't blame me."-She replied using the same tone that the redhead was using. "But you're not going to that date."

"Yes, I am and you can't stop me."-It was a pleasure for the ginger to drive Beca crazy when it's up to that kind of stuff.

"Oh, yeah? If that bastard dare to touch you with a single finger I'll make him regret for not taking other people's orders before ours."

"He's not that bad, though."-Chloe protested and moved her gaze to the sky like she's dreaming of something.

"Well, yeah, he definitely will win the competition for most handsome assholes."-Beca added sarcastically and it made the ginger roll her eyes and turn back to her book. Maybe she really was doing all this to make the brunette jealous. _Poolappella_ was her lucky break. Everyone of the Bellas were now waiting for the party in the night club. Mostly Chloe. She had nothing for Mat but no one could deny that he was hot. Beca didn't let the redhead to think about him. She knew the look in her eyes when she think about someone she liked.

The club party began. Every person with a VIP card moved to the club's entrance. When the Bellas entered, every each of them headed in different direction. Stacie noticed the cute guys around, went to them and started flirting. Flo, Lily and Legacy moved to the dance floor. And our Beca and Chloe sat on the seats in front of the bar table. Unexpectedly, Mat was sitting right next to the ginger.

"Hey! Chloe, right?"-He greeted her and it made even the brunette turn around to him.

"Yes, hi, Mat."-The redhead waved her hand and smiled.

"Do you wanna dance?"-The boy asked and raised his hand.

"You know, Mat, I changed my mind. I'll continue sitting here with my girlfriend."-Chloe replied and Beca smiled to her.

"Don't be silly, let's dance!"-Mat wrapped his hands around the redhead's waist and that made Chloe step back. The anger on the DJ's face appeared. She was ready to do something.

Get off, Mat!"-Chloe tried so hard to keep her politeness but the guy didn't stop here. He placed his hand on her butt.

"She told you to get off!"-Beca punched Mat in the face and that made him step back.

"Whatever, your girlfriend is a psycho."-Mat stand up, pressing his hand to his face to fight the pain and went to the dance floor.

"She's my psycho."-Chloe smiled to the brunette and she smiled back. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm your girlfriend, that's my job."-The DJ smirked, Chloe got near to her and kissed her. Beca felt so good that she can taste the ginger's lips again. She wrapped her hands around Chloe's neck while the kiss still lasted. "So we're good?"-Beca asked when they stepped back from each other. The redhead nodded and hugged the DJ.

"I missed you, weirdo."-She whispered in her girlfriend's hair.

"Missed you too. Wanna celebrate when we get home?"-Chloe perfectly knew what that means. She smiled and nodded. Then the two girls went to the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8 Chloe doesn't know

**What's up, weirdos? Yeah, that's the next chapter, hope you like it :) Thank you very much for the favs, the follows and the reviews. God, I love reviews! I'm in something like euphoria now... :) Really glad you like the story (or at least I understood the review that way). You guys are the best! Now read the rest of the note bellow 'cause it's kinda important for the chapter:**

 **The text in Italic is the character's memories this time. The standard text is the present (the story now). Pretty much that's all. Enjoy! :) :3**

* * *

Last night was a long night. Beca couldn't remember what she did after the make up conversation with Chloe. But one thing was clear: She had a really bad hangover. In 10:30 the brunette found herself in her bed. The first thought she got was that maybe she had sex with her girlfriend and then they fell asleep. But that guess totally changed when she turned around to greet the redhead. Next to her was Jesse. They both looked at each other and screamed:

"AAAAAH!"-After that they shut each others's mouths because they had the thought that someone will hear them and see them.

"What the hell?!"-Beca exclaimed and covered herself with the quilt.

"Nice to see you too."-Jesse replied sarcastically.

"Jesse? What are you doing in my bed?!"-The brunette asked with barely opened eyes, snuggling her hand to her head. "We didn't have sex... Did we?!"-She added and then they both looked under the quilt to see if they are naked. "Oh, thanks God I wear underwear."

"But I don't."-Jesse replied and they both looked at each other again. "Do you remember what we've done last night?"

"I think the 'AAAAH' answered your question. Oh, My God, what am I doing?! I cheated on Chloe! If she find out she'll hate me forever and break up with me!"-The DJ placed her hands on her forehead and started to rub it.

"Oh, Bec, calm down! It may not be what we think it is! Maybe we just fell asleep."-Jesse tried to cheer Beca up with placing his hand on her shoulder. "We just have to remember what we did last night."

"Oh, wait, I got something:"

 _Beca and Chloe moved to the dance floor. They saw Fat Amy getting closer to them._

" _Hey, so you're back together, huh?"-She asked and the brunette and the ginger nodded._

" _That's right."-Beca answered with barely opened eyes, hugged Chloe with one arm and drunk of her cup with the other._

" _Bec, be careful with that, you're drunk already."-The redhead warned the DJ._

" _I'm not!"-Beca protested with a ridiculous smile on her face. She giggled briefly. "But why Amy is doubled?"_

" _It's just for you, babe. You are very drunk, be careful to not do something stupid."-Chloe warned again._

" _You're so sweet, Chlo. You always take care of me."-The brunette caught the ginger's nose and laughed._

" _Okay, I'll get you out of here."-Chloe stepped back and started to push her girlfriend to the exit._

" _No, you can't leave now, I came here to tell you that we play 'strip poker'."-Amy intervened and faced on the other women's way._

" _I love it! I'll play!"-Beca screamed and ran to the poker table._

" _Beca, wait!"-Chloe tried to chase after her._

"Is that all?"-Jesse asked after the brunette finished what she remember about last night.

"Hey, I never said it's much."-She replied.

"Anyway, but I think that explains why we are naked."-Jesse realized and zoomed his eyes.

"And the hangover. Whatever, do you have something better?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I got something."-Jesse looked above like he's trying to remember something.

 _Jesse looked at his cards with zoomed eyes, thinking of what to decide._

" _C'mon, movie boy, hurry up! I'm starting to feel cold."-Cynthia Rose started to spur Jesse._

" _Ok, call."-He replied which means that if he lose he should remove his pants._

" _My turn."-Beca said after she drunk of her cup. She looked at her cards once more and added: "I check."-The brunette knocked on the table which means that if she lose, she won't remove any clothes._

" _I raise, bitches."-Cynthia Rose smiled darkly when she looked at her cards. "I bet on my top."_

" _OK, it's my turn."-Chloe said positively. "I call."_

 _After the game's end Jesse and Beca met in the bathrooms._

" _Hey."-Jesse greeted Beca, which was just exiting. She looked like she just vomited. "Are you OK?"-He placed his hand on her shoulder._

" _Yeah, I'm fine. I just drunk more than I could take."-The brunette replied with barely opened eyes and barely holding on from falling asleep. For no reason the DJ got closer to Jesse and kissed him briefly._

" _What was that for?"-He asked confused when they separate._

" _I don't know. Maybe I just thank you for caring about me."-She smirked. Jesse laughed lightly and said:_

" _You look tired. I'll send you to the Bellas's house."-He offered._

" _I'd love to."_

"OK, that explains why you are here."-Beca said sarcastically. "But I... I kissed you. I know I should tell Chloe but... She'll never look at me the same way. She's accepting it like betraying."-The brunette tried really hard to not cry. She knew that maybe this kiss is about to ruin her whole relationship with the ginger. And it wouldn't be the perfect time for it because it's just a day after they got back together. Now the only thing the DJ could think of was how she'll tell Chloe. She was picturing the scene where they fight and the redhead leaves. Beca couldn't take more of this scene. It was pretty much.

"Yeah, speaking of her, where is Chloe?"-Jesse wondered and looked around.

"Oh, I know. She told me."-The brunette replied and moved her gaze to the above like she's trying to remember.

 _Just a moment before she was about to get back to the Bellas's house, Beca stand in the crowd waiting for Jesse to prepare himself. The thought that she just kissed him totally left her mind. The DJ raised her cup and continued drinking. Suddenly, Chloe got closer to her from somewhere. She hugged her girlfriend from behind saying:_

" _Hey, babe. I just want you to know that tomorrow I'll visit Aubrey. She called me like an hour ago and said that she needs help in the camp."_

" _You're trying to make me jealous with that, aren't ya?"-Beca smiled._

" _Wow, you seem sober."-The ginger replied jokingly._

" _OK, I'm gonna go."-The brunette waved her hand for goodbye and kissed the redhead on the cheek._

" _OK, see you tomorrow."-Chloe smirked and went away._

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. The last thing I remember from last night."-Beca sighed. "God, I'm never drinking again."

"Don't worry, Chloe will forgive you."-Jesse placed his hand on the DJ's shoulder. "But did she tell you when she'll get back?"

"Yeah, is..."-Beca was about to say but the opening of the door interrupted her. It was Chloe. "How about now?"-Was the last sarcastic joke Beca would say that day. "Oh, My, God! Chloe, it's not what it looks like!"

"You think? What it is then?! Because I'm pretty sure is the fact you cheated on me!"-The redhead yelled using her hands to point that she's serious.

"Yes, but it's not now! And instead yelling and running away will you listen what am I about say?!"-The brunette used the same tone her girlfriend was using. The ginger folded her hands as a sign she is ready to listen.

"Begin."-She sighed.

"You remember how drunk was I last night? It would be a luck if I remembered even my name. Okay, here's the thing: I met Jesse between the bathrooms. He noticed I felt sick like it was. He asked if I'm fine. I said yes and kissed him briefly. Yes, just like that. For no reason. And do you know why? Because I was drunk."-Beca explained. "But I promise I'm never drinking again so that won't repeat again."

"You think that the fact you were drunk will change something?! I really wanna hear what for the love of God is Jesse doing in my bed?! Our bed!"

"He send me home and maybe we both fell asleep. And we're naked because of the strip poker we played. And in fact, only Jesse is fully naked, so..."-The brunette thought she explained everything.

"I don't know what to say."-Chloe moved her gaze to the floor like she's deciding what to do. Her eyes were zoomed out and her mouth left open.

"Look, Chloe."-Jesse intervened and got the redhead's attention. "In the whole time me and Beca were solving what exactly happened last night, that girl couldn't stop thinking of what will happen if you know. She didn't know how to tell you. That means she really care about you. Now in front of you is standing a girl for which the last thing she wants is to loose you. And the most important thing is: She loves you."-Chloe couldn't stop listening to Jesse's words when he was speaking. And she repeated them two or three times in her head. These words _She loves you_ and _She cares about you_ just sealed on her mind. That made her smile.

"You do?!"-The redhead turned her gaze to Beca.

"Yes."-The brunette made a forced smile through her tears. "I'm not gonna loose you again, Chlo. I just can't."

"You won't rid of me that easy, weirdo."-The ginger got closer to her girlfriend and hugged her.

* * *

 **Hey, my people! Thank you for the last and all reviews! So glad to see that you like the story. Really thank you, Lana!**

 **A/N added: September 7, 2015**


	9. Chapter 9 Feels like the first date

**What's up, weirdos? Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the last review. I read it like a 100 times to understand it the best way I could.**

 _Anonymous said: ...I think it's really annoying that you basically said you can (or can't, not sure what he meant) be straight or gay. I mean there are other sexualities out there. But that aside, it's a cool story I guess. Good job so far :)_

 **And yes, that's a review for the first chapter.**

 _My answer: Dear Guest, thank you for the review. You'll be happy to hear that the next chapters are better than this one. Continue reading and I hope you won't be disappointed. According to the first sentence of the review, yes, Charlie Goodson was unfair with the two girls. Because I think every story needs their dramas and happy moments after all. And yes, Charlie is the Antagonist in here, but in the last chapters you'll see why :)_

* * *

It was a long day. The last hours of the morning after Beca and Chloe got back together suddenly passed. The two girls may be together again but they definitely needed a pastime to distract themselves of the whole occurrence. Now it was really awkward for the brunette and the ginger to act like before. They needed a little time alone. Now the DJ was in front of the mirror preparing her make up and the redhead was waiting for her, again was the first ready to go.

"Are we really supposed to do that?"-Beca asked without turning around.

"We are going on a dinner in a restaurant, I don't understand what's the matter."-Chloe replied smiling.

"Yeah, you don't because you aren't the one to jealous when handsome waiters are hitting on you."-The brunette said sarcastically.

"The girl, who kissed Jesse said."-The ginger answered the same way. "Can you let that go, please? The dinner alone should make us close, like we were before."

"No, babe, sex can make us feel close."-Beca smirked and finished her make up.

"Funny. What if we have sex after dinner?"-Chloe got closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her hands around the DJ's waist.

"That's called extortion."-Beca said jokingly and smiled. "And we have a deal."-She added and the two girls shook hands.

"I missed your jokes, Bec."-Chloe nodded and wrapped her hands around the DJ's neck.

"And I missed your positive look on everything."-Beca added another sarcastic joke and made the redhead giggle. She placed her hand on the brunette's cheek and moved her head to hers and kissed her briefly. "No, I took my last words back: I missed your lips most."-Beca kissed Chloe back.

"We're going to late for the dinner."-The ginger said between the kisses.

"Big deal."-The DJ tried to hold her girlfriend for just a second more.

"It was fun, Bec but a date with you is funnier."-The redhead stepped back and made her way to the front door of the house. Beca followed her.

"Have fun, you two!"-Amy greeted the couple when they exited.

The restaurant was away from the Bellas's house or the university. But that was the idea, after all. Chloe reserved a table in the most expensive restaurant she could find, so there was no way they to meet someone familiar. It actually was their first date away from the others. Their first date outside at all... When Beca realized that, she got nervous. Would that be a big step in their relationship? Would that be an important night for them? These were the questions the brunette asked herself in her head when they were in the cab. Chloe noticed the unrest written on her girlfriend's face.

"Is everything okay, babe?"-The ginger looked at her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I think..."-The DJ bowed her head.

"There's no need to worry. It's just a date."

"But it's also our first date, don't you think? The first time we dinner out or something."-Beca explained using the same worried tone as before.

"So what? We both knew this is about to happen. But I have to confess I never thought you are so worried about the first date thing."-Chloe smirked.

"I'm not, it's just... After everything that happened lately... I don't know."

"Come here."-The redhead made her girlfriend a gesture to put her head on her shoulder. "If it will be easier for you this night let's act like we don't know each other, we just met and this is our first date."-The ginger offered.

"It sounds pretty lame but I think it will help."-Beca smiled and now they just waited to arrive.

And here they are - standing in front of the restaurant ready to enter. The brunette placed her hand on the door handle and opened the it. The restaurant was full of people everywhere you look. The two girls moved to the reception.

"What can I help you with?"-The woman on the reception asked friendly.

"Hi, we reserved a table for two."-Chloe replied and the women looked at her scrap book with zoomed eyes to check for the reservation.

"Oh, yes, on which's name is the reservation?"-She asked.

"Chloe Beale."-The ginger smiled still keeping the friendly face.

"Yes, it's over there."-The woman answered still looking at the scrap book, then raised her gaze and pointed at the most isolated table around. Beca realized at the moment that this is her girlfriend's serial idea for 'getting close'. "Have a good time!"-The woman added and turned her gaze to the scrap book again.

"We'll try."-The DJ replied sarcastically and that didn't seem to be good taken from Chloe. But whatever, they sat on the table and received menus. While she was reading the menu, the redhead asked:

"Okay, what was that earlier?"

"It was a joke. Don't be so hard on me, we don't even know each other yet, remember?"-Beca recalled the redhead for their deal in the cab.

"Right."-Chloe remembered. "OK, let's start with knowing each other then. My name is Chloe Beale and I love singing."

"Something is telling me that we'll work."-The brunette said jokingly and the ginger giggled. "My turn. My name is Beca Mitchell and I work in a company for musical producers."

"That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it is."-Beca bowed her head. Now that idea sounded a little weird for her and she laughed lightly.

"Anyway, what will you have for dinner?"-Chloe raised down her menu and looked straightly in her girlfriend's eyes.

"I think I'll have a pizza but I prefer to sink into these deep blue eyes."-The DJ smiled without rolling her gaze.

"That's the cutest thing you ever said."-The redhead exclaimed and her words made Beca bow her head and blush. "Why you never tried to flirt with me before?"-The ginger wondered.

"I do it only on dates. And actually this is our first date, so..."-The brunette started to play with her bracelet but her gaze was still dropped.

"I like it."-The smile never left the ginger's face.

"You do?"-Beca asked confused with her gaze now raised.

"Yeah."-Chloe nodded. "We should go out more often."

"Yes, it's not that scary that I thought it would be. God, Beale, you make me feel fine whatever we go."-Beca replied jokingly. She put out her phone and started doing something on it.

"C'mon, Bec, what are you still doing on that phone?"-Chloe asked with serious face.

"It's really important."-The DJ answered without moving her gaze off the phone.

"More important than me?"

"No, but I'm making a song for Katy Perry. Oh, wait, I already used that lie, haven't I?"-Beca said sarcastically.

"C'mon, babe, we just started to break the ice!"-Chloe acquired the beg face and caught her girlfriend's wrist.

"There's no ice, we're having a great time!"-Beca protested.

"Can you put that phone away, please? Otherwise..."-The ginger started a warn.

"Otherwise what?"-The DJ asked with a serious look.

"Otherwise there's no sex for you later."-Chloe finished her warn with a facetious smile on her face.

"You're evil, you know that, right?"-The brunette said jokingly but with a serious face and put the phone in her pocket. Her words made Chloe laugh lightly.

"Whatever, phone maniac."-She returned the joke back. "But what were you doing on it?"-The ginger wondered.

"Nothing special but it will ruin our whole night if I tell you."-Beca bowed her head.

"It can't be that bad."-Chloe poked her girlfriend.

"Okay, here it is: I was chatting with Charlie about the results. I asked him maybe a 100 times to check them but he doesn't response yet."-The brunette sighed.

"Oh."-The redhead bowed her head too. "Don't worry, I don't care what the results say anymore. I trust you, not the stupid machine."-She caught the DJ's wrist again and smiled.

"You do?"-The hopes grew inside Beca. She was happy that she finally succeed with Chloe.

"Yes."-Was just the enough answer for the brunette. She wanted to kiss the redhead but they were in a restaurant now and she didn't want to attract attention to her.

From now on everything was different. Beca and Chloe's relationship was now safe again. They were as close as they were before or even... More. The dinner passed like a moment. The girls couldn't remember how they found themselves eating the dessert. Their sweet talking was enough to make them feel comfortable. The time for leaving the restaurant came. And now the brunette and the ginger were standing in front of the Bellas's house ready to enter. They looked at each other smiling.

"It was fun, right?"-Chloe asked her girlfriend still unsure if the dinner was successful.

"Of course it was. The best date in my life."-Beca replied smiling and her hand made its way to the redhead's shoulder and then moved to her neck. The brunette got closer to Chloe and tried to kiss her but the ginger stepped back.

"I don't kiss on first date."-She explained jokingly with a smile and entered the house. Her girlfriend didn't follow her right after that, though. She waited a couple of seconds outside smiling on herself.


	10. Chapter 10 Chains

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry I'm late with the updating. Love you all 3 Enjoy. Let me know how you feel about this chapter and about the other chapters because the story is 3 chapters away from being over and I just want to know if you like it or not ;) Although views are enough for me to know that you enjoy reading the story and I'm really thankful for that :) :)**

* * *

Beca entered the house. She noticed that Chloe is staying calm without moving. If the brunette didn't know her she would suppose that the redhead is overhearing someone. But the DJ was curious what is happening, so she asked whispering:

"Chloe, what is going on?"-She placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Be quiet!"-Was the only thing Chloe answered but without turning to Beca.

"What's all about?"-The brunette asked now a little worried. The ginger pointed the dinning room like she's trying to say that something is happening inside it. The DJ started to carefully listen the conversation.

" _I don't care that she's suspecting you. No, I haven't told them yet."-_ The girls detected Jesse's voice. Because they didn't heard anyone else talking in the room, they supposed that maybe Jesse is talking on the phone. _"Look, I know the fake results thing was a bad idea, okay?"_

"Fake results?!"-Beca opened her mouth without saying a word but Chloe understood what she meant. The redhead made a gesture to her girlfriend to focus on the rest of the conversation.

" _Hey, don't yell on me, Charlie! Last night I helped them to get back together, that is a progress, right? Stop judging me, I know I made a mistake!"-_ Was the rest thing the women heard. _"Yes, I'm a horrible person, I know that! Yeah, I'll tell you when I tell them. I think they're supposed to be in here any minute now. Okay, bye."_

The brunette and the ginger stepped back from the dining room's door. Jesse exited putting his phone in his pocket. When he saw the two girls standing in front of the door his eyes zoomed out and he couldn't make another step.

"Hey."-He greeted. "You heard everything, didn't ya?"-Jesse headed a serious gaze to Beca. The anger signed on both of the women's faces made him continue: "Bec, I know how it sounds. I-I made a mistake. But that is because I'm still in love with you."

"Are you insane?!"-The DJ yelled. "We barely broke up because of you! The results, Charlie's words... All that is your idea, isn't it?!"

"Yes. It was all my idea and your break up is my fault. Remember the handsome waiter from _Poolapella?_ It was also part of my plan. I'm not proud of what I did to you with this and I'm deeply sorry. But you know, love make us do crazy things. I realized that what I do is not correct and that's why I made that speech last night. I decided to not be between your relationship anymore."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Jesse. You know I'll never do something like that to you. I thought we broke up by mutual agreement, we weren't happy together, right?"

"Yes, then I remembered what a jerk I am to miss a girl like you."-The boy smirked. "Chloe, I have to apologize to you too. And I'll tell you just one thing: Don't repeat my mistake. Don't miss Beca."-Jesse headed his gaze to the ginger now and it was serious. Then he made his way to the front door and exited. The DJ watched how he did it and closed the door after him.

"So... What do we do?"-She asked the redhead.

"I-I just... I'm still considering it. All that happened is a big lie! Our break up happened because of him!"-Chloe screamed.

"But at least we know we are perfect for each other and the results doesn't matter!"-Beca looked at the positive side.

"Beca, he ruined our whole relationship! What kind of person do something as crazy as that?!"

"Person in love, babe. It happens."-The brunette tried to hold the calm tone.

"Why are you defending him?!"-The ginger asked full of anger. But she didn't wait for her girlfriend to respond. "On which side you are?"-Chloe headed a confused gaze and a angry one in the same time. This time there was no way the DJ could get out of the conversation, so she had to answer something:

"Your side, of course. I mean our side. But I can't not say that I would do the same if I was Jesse."-She replied with bowed head because meeting the redhead's gaze would feed her girlfriend's anger even more.

"Oh, yeah? Thanks to your Jesse now there's no sex for you! How you feel about it now?!"

"Dude, no! It's not fair to interfere our sexual life in totally different fights! I want to appeal!"-Beca protested.

"I'm sorry, Bec, you can't."-Chloe smiled darkly.

"You think I care? I don't depend on sex."-The DJ replied with suspicious tone. The ginger bowed her head lefty like she's skeptical about it. "Oh, fine, I may be just a little. But why am I so worried, we all know you want it and you'll get it yourself."-Beca smiled darkly and got closer to her girlfriend who rolled her eyes. The brunette's hand made its way to the redhead's shoulder and the DJ tried to be attractive for Chloe. The ginger started to succumb on the temptation. She wrapped her hands around Beca's waist and her lips made their way to the brunette's. Didn't take any long time for their tongues to start the fight for dominance. Chloe's hand moved upper and made its way to the DJ's breast slowly. The process continued in the girls's room.


	11. Chapter 11 So much for my happy ending

**What's up, weirdos? Yeah, don't take the chapter's title the wrong way. It will all be fine, I mean it. But in the next three chapters (including this one) will be a lot of drama until Beca and Chloe reach they happy end. Just wait and see :)**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks again for the reviews. I have read them all and I'm really glad to know that you enjoy the story. Chapter 12's release date: Tomorrow :)**

* * *

To learn the two sides of the story about Jesse's plan, Beca and Chloe should talk with Charlie. They were still nervous about it and the ginger still blamed Jesse for everything while on the other side, the brunette did everything to defend him. Now they two were in the cab, traveling to the hospital and none of them spoke to the other. Finally the DJ made the first step:

"Last night was great."-Beca whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Glad you enjoyed it because it will be our last time if you don't admit that I'm right about Jesse."-Chloe replied without heading her serious gaze to her girlfriend.

"What are you thinking? I'm mad at him too!"-The brunette protested. "I'm just saying that if this was you and me I would do exactly the same to have you again."-She caught the redhead's wrist and smiled at her the way her girlfriend couldn't ignore. Now she smiled back and bowed her head saying:

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'm just jealous that you're defending him. I just want to hear what Charlie will say about it. I want to know the whole true."

"That's why we are here."-The DJ smiled and they arrived. The women haven't an appointment, so they have to hope that it won't be a problem to talk with Charlie just like that. It was a surprise for them that the hospital was almost empty. When they reached Mr. Goodson's cabinet, Beca and Chloe saw him packing his stuff like he's rushing for somewhere. The brunette ran to him and tried to make him stop because now he was locking the door.

"Charlie, can we talk?"-She asked him.

"Not now, sweetheart. I'm rushing."-He replied and headed to go but the ginger stopped him.

"For where?"-She caught his hand and Charlie looked at it confused.

"Anywhere but not here."-He answered jokingly with a smile. When he noticed that the girls don't understand him, Charlie added: "It's Saturday, girls. That means no working, so no problems either."

"We have just one question for you."-Chloe informed ignoring what Mr. Goodson just said. That made his eyes wide.

"Oh, no."-Charlie exclaimed like he understood what is all about. "I swear the bra in my cabinet is not there by my fault!"-He raised his hands and that confused the two girls even more.

"What? No!"-Beca waved her hands negatively with closed eyes. "We're not here because of the bra. We know about Jesse's plan. And we know that you helped him."

"Oh. You could start with that."-Charlie sighed. Chloe folded her hands and her eyes zoomed.

"We just want to know how you were involved in this."-She explained making her way to him, laying stress on 'how'. Beca surrounded him from behind, so there was no way for Charlie to run away. When he realized that he's surrounded he said jokingly:

"Who are you, the bon and the bad cop?"-The DJ's and the ginger's faces became even more serious and now the brunette also folded her hands. They wanted Charlie to understand that they weren't joking. "Oh, 'Mean girls', huh?"-He laughed lightly. "You got the joke, right?"-The women got near to him even more. "Okay, I'll tell you. Just not in here."-Charlie pointed at the camera. He opened his cabinet door and they all entered. Beca and Chloe sat on their seats and waited for Mr. Goodson to sit too. The brunette crossed her hands on the desk and started talking with zoomed eyes.

"Look, Charles, this can get worse for you if you don't start singing."

"Now I get disappointed which one is the bad cop."-Charlie replied jokingly.

"Don't waste our time. We wasted enough time breaking up because of you."-Chloe intervened using the same tone her girlfriend was using. Mr. Goodson's eyes became wide. The women's plan was to act serious and scare Charlie so they could get as more information as possible.

"Girls, you're totally creeping me out. So I'll tell you."-Mr. Goodson sighed. "Jesse bribed me to tell you that you're not perfect for each other. And I falsified the results."-Beca and Chloe's eyes became wide. "I was trying to make him realize that what he do is not alright. And now I'm happy to know that he told you. Good for me, now my conscience is less dirty than before."

"Actually he didn't tell us. We heard your conversation yesterday."-The redhead replied.

"Yeah, that works too. So if that's all you wanted to know, I'm gonna go."-Charlie stand up off the chair and prepare to go but the girls didn't let him. "OK, what else?"

"Where are the real results?"-The DJ headed a question to Mr. Goodson with a dark gaze.

"Here."-He put out a sheet of paper from his desk's locker and gave it to Beca. She and the ginger took a look on it with zoomed eyes. They were solving what exactly is written on it in the next five seconds when Charlie was watching them with expectation.

"According to this list, me and Chloe are in love with each other!"-The brunette smiled and she and her girlfriend jumped screaming because of joy.

"Yeah, yeah, glad I've been of service."-Charlie said sarcastically and moved his gaze. "Can we move on, please? The bar is closing at 22:00!"-He appealed.

"What kind of bar it is then?"-Beca asked fighting a laugh. Mr. Goodson acquired a thoughtful form and scratched his chin.

"You have a point."-He agreed with the DJ. "Is there anything else you want to know or you just really adore wasting my time?"

"Both."-Beca made another joke. The whole day she was pretending to be serious. She needed to relax a bit with making jokes. "We just want to know: What would happen if we didn't hear Jesse's conversation? Did he plan anything else?"-The brunette looked at Charlie with wide eyes.

"Speaking of it, yeah, I think Jesse mentioned something but he didn't talk about it a lot. Maybe he thought is too unmercifully."

"Just go ahead!"-Chloe intervened.

"He informed me that if things turn the wrong way he'll use his secret weapon. It is that he wanted to rid off Chloe."-The redhead's eyes became wide. She was about to panic of that she thought about the worst. Charlie noticed the shock signed on her face and headed an explanation to her: "Oh, no, it's not that! Jesse never thought to kill you! He just wanted to send you in another country with offering you a job. Here's the ad he gave me."-When Charlie spoke the last sentence, he gave a sheet of paper to the ginger. She and Beca started to read it.

"So this job is real?"-Chloe asked when she got done with reading.

"100%. Jesse told me that it won't make any sense if it wasn't. You'd come back. This would totally change his plan if you do, you know..."-The women didn't quite understand Mr. Goodson. All they got from his words was that the job was real.

"These are a lot of money."-The redhead pointed at the sentence on the ad when is written how big is the salary. "Europe needs dance teachers."-Chloe quoted a sentence from the sheet of paper like she's trying to consider what to do. Her girlfriend noticed that hesitation signed on the ginger's face and intervened in the conversation:

"No. Chloe, no! Don't even thing about it!"-Beca waved her forefinger in front of the redhead. The last thing she wanted was her soulmate to leave her. When they were so close... So close to be happy... So close to be themselves again... So close to be together for real. This was Beca's way to change Chloe's mind on the first place. This was just instinct. The silence between her and the DJ made the ginger cry.

"I'm so sorry, Bec."-Was the only thing she could say through her tears. She caught the brunette's hands and looked straightly in her dark-blue eyes. "I have to consider it."-She added but Beca took it like _'I'm leaving you and I'll never change my mind'_. But who wouldn't? Now the brunette was one step away from starting crying. Although making scenes wouldn't help either and she knew that. The DJ released the redhead's hands and let her exit the cabinet.

* * *

 **Okay, what do you think of that I basically made Jesse the bad guy in this story? :D :D Don't worry, everything with him will be fine too. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Who knew

**What's up, weirdos? The story is almost over... Glad to read what you think of it :) You can leave a review (I answer all the reviews in author notes if the reviewers want). Okay, enjoy :)**

* * *

Beca's entire world ruined in front of her eyes. Now she felt like she was walking on the left broken pieces. Chloe meant everything to her. If she left, the world will lost its meaning. She and the redhead already were in the house and the ginger was packing her bags. The flight was tomorrow. Beca stand in the same room and watched how the love of her life was basically preparing to leave her. The brunette made everything to hold the tears inside her. But she couldn't stop the anger.

"I see you're still considering it. Looks like it's easy to make a choice like that."-The DJ ruined the silence sarcastically.

"No, I'm still not sure. I'm packing the bags just to be ready if I decide to leave."-Chloe replied, ignoring what her girlfriend said, without stopping what is she doing.

"You're faced up in front a serious choice: Your girlfriend which you love, or your dream job. Yes, it's really hard."-Beca said the last sentence sarcastically like it's obvious that the redhead must pick her.

"Don't make me make that choice, Beca."-The ginger looked right in the brunette's dark-blue eyes with serious gaze which showed that she didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"You already made it. You made it right from the moment you picked that ad."-The DJ angered, forcing a tear. Her words made Chloe stay silent for a moment. She bowed her head and thought how to answer to that. "I never thought it would be so easy for you to leave me."-Beca also bowed her head trying to hide the anger on her face and the disappointment appeared on the same time.

"It's not. But now you make it easier."-The redhead barely said that and caught her breath to fight the tears wanting to come out. When the DJ heard the sentence she felt like someone's impaling her heart with the sharpest knife. And the most painful was that that 'someone' was Chloe. After that the brunette didn't know how to continue. Does it worths? The ginger already said what she meant. Beca wanted to believe that her words were just to answer hers. Whatever it was, it was the most painful thing for Beca. Although she knew it can get worse. Very worse. It wasn't just what Chloe actually said. It was that the brunette knew exactly what she meant. And it was like _'You helped me to realize that I must leave you.'_ "What is it, Bec? You couldn't take the truth?!"-The redhead added with unsure tone and now she couldn't help it but started to cry.

"You're thinking that if we break up it will be easier. But it won't. It's just as painful as it will be if you leave without breaking up with me. Love never forget, babe. But Real love always remember."-Beca replied also crying. She didn't know what feeling inside her was bigger: The anger of that her girlfriend is leaving her, or the sadness for the same reason. Now these both feelings were fighting inside the DJ and they were always equal. "What am I trying here?!"-The brunette laughed through the tears. "I'm not 1000000 dollars! Seems like this job can give you what I can't!"-She added yelling.

"It's not only about the money."-Chloe replied and now both of the women calmed down a little. "My career have to grow, you weren't expecting me to be a Bella forever, were ya?"-The redhead asked rhetorically.

"A day ago you wouldn't say the same."-Beca reminded and finally succeed making the effort to bow up her head and look in her girlfriend's eyes again.

"I guess a day ago the answer of the question _'Who is my_ _soulmate'_ would be obvious."-The ginger swallowed.

"And now?"-The brunette asked but sort of knew what will be the answer, though it wouldn't be a honest one. She was scared to hear what the redhead will say. She prepared herself for the worst.

"Now I'm not sure."-Chloe didn't bow her head while saying that. She was still falling in the DJ's deep blue eyes. This was a sign for Beca that probably the ginger is saying the truth. The most disappointing truth she ever heard. Now the brunette didn't feel just hurt. She felt betrayed.

"At least you are honest."-Beca said through tears. She couldn't help it. She got closer to her 'girlfriend' but didn't know what to do next.

"So it's all over?"-The redhead's tears also returned.

"Your words, not mine."-The DJ made a forced smile but she couldn't keep it any longer than a second. The sadness won the fight. Chloe quickly made her way to the brunette, wrapped her hands around her neck and kissed her. Beca didn't step back. Yes, it was painful to make out with the girl who will leave her, for maybe the last time but after what happened they both needed a goodbye kiss. The brunette kissed the ginger back and her tongue entered her girlfriend's mouth. Their tongues started a fight for dominance which Chloe won. After one or two minutes kissing, Beca stepped back saying: "Okay, I think that's enough."-The redhead nodded but still staring at the brunette's lips. "We needed that goodbye kiss."-Was the last thing the DJ said and exited the room. The ginger was left confused and sad in the same time. She totally forgot what she had to do. Now the only thing on her mind was _'Does it worths to break up with Beca because of job'._

Meanwhile, the DJ in question was already outside the room and she stumbled across Fat Amy.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"-Amy almost yelled on the brunette. She didn't get the question right from the beginning:

"What?"-Beca replied whispering.

"The thing with the ginger. You shouldn't act like that with her. A friend must be happy for another!"

"But I'm not a 'friend' remember? Or at least I wasn't."-The DJ used the quotation marks and bowed her head because what she said made her remember that her relationship with Chloe is basically over.

"Consider it for a second, DJ! If you were the one with the job you'd want Chloe to be there for you. To support you! Right?!"-Fat Amy placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders. For the first time her words made Beca consider. What if Amy is right? It's a fact that she'd like it if the redhead was supporting her. It wouldn't be right if Beca don't now. She knew her 'girlfriend' needed her.

"Amy, I can't believe I'm gonna say it, but maybe you have a point."

"I do? I was actually guessing, I read it in a magazine."-Fat Amy replied. "So, what you gonna do?"

"Tomorrow I will escort Chloe to the airport. You are right, I must be happy for her, independently how much it will hurt me. If she's happy I am happy too."-Beca decided and Fat Amy greeted her and they both headed to the dining room. What they didn't know was that the redhead heard everything of their conversation. Now she was sitting on the other side of the door smiling for that her girlfriend will always be there for her.

* * *

 **The end of the chapter was kinda sad and kinda happy in the same time I think. Don't worry, everything will be fine :)**


	13. Chapter 13 I'll never let you go

**What's up, weirdos? This is the last chapter. I think is the most romantic happy end ever. But whatever, you decide that, not me :) Thank you for everything, you guys are the best. Love you awesome nerds :)**

 **Now enjoy and let me know what you think. I'll update the chapter with these author notes when I'll answer new review, so I can answer it or at least say my thanks. :) :)**

* * *

After the yesterday's situation Beca and Chloe weren't the same for each other. The whole day after the brunette's conversation with Fat Amy, the DJ tried to act like she's happy for her girlfriend. But the ginger knew about the conversation, so... Now Beca was different for her. After she knew about how much she care about her, fluctuations appeared. The redhead knew that it was too late to change her decision but if she didn't say what she feel maybe she'll never get that chance again. Now she, Beca and Fat Amy were in a cab, traveling to the airport. The silence between the three girls was really awkward and someone had to say something. Fat Amy was staring in the nowhere, maybe thinking what the life will be without the ginger. Beca's head was bowed and she and the redhead held hands. The DJ was the someone to break the silence:

"So... Who isn't happy that you're leaving? Not me, because I'm totally happy. For you."-The brunette headed all the suspicious gazes to herself. Mostly Chloe's. The redhead had to tell her that she know. And everything else would be easier. But no one could provide the DJ's reaction and the confession would be risky. "Really glad that your dream will become true."-Beca added but her tone was more like sarcastic.

"I am excited too."-Chloe decided to reply something, so the brunette won't be suspicious about her. "But I'm afraid that maybe there will be people that I don't wanna leave."-The ginger turned her gaze to her girlfriend. This was the time when Beca was one step away to stop defending the _'I'm happy for you'_ thesis. Amy noticed that and made her a gesture that says: _'No, don't even think about it!'_ Then the DJ's idea to be honest with the redhead left her head. "Hey, Bec, you were staring in the nowhere too long, is there anything you want me to tell you, I mean you want to tell me."-Chloe almost gossiped that she knows. The brunette looked at her confused and Fat Amy's gaze disturbed her to say:

"Uh, no, why you think there is something I want to tell you? Because I'm 100% honest with you. For everything."-The redhead zoomed her eyes, headed to the DJ.

"Cough* worst liar ever *cough*"-Fat Amy intervened. Now the ginger moved the suspicious gaze to her. And then back to her girlfriend. She decided to try to make Beca confess once again:

"You guys really want to tell me something, don't ya?"-Her gaze almost broke the brunette down. Her eyes became wide but she didn't say anything whole three seconds.

"No, Chloe, it's just..."-She tried to explain but she was interrupted by the ginger:

"Don't even try, Beca."-Chloe said calmly and bowed her head. "I know everything. I know about your conversation with Amy. I heard it."-From the beginning the DJ thought that her girlfriend is about to fight with her about that but the next sentence the redhead added changed her mind: "The fact you do all this for me is amazing."-She smiled and bowed her head. "What you did to make me feel better is absolutely selfless. Thank you for that."-The ginger looked at Beca's eyes with a smile.

"Actually is Fat Amy who opened my eyes."-The brunette replied fighting a laugh. She never thought she had to say something like that. Chloe laughed lightly and placed her head on Beca's shoulder. "You know, babe, I don't want you to leave. I never did. But if that will make you happy I'm 100% with you."-Now the DJ turned her gaze to the redhead, who was laying on her shoulder and she was serious. Not that deep inside the brunette was crying. The ginger answered her gaze and after that she started to stare in Beca's lips. It didn't took her long to wrap her hand around her girlfriend's neck and add soft kiss.

"Oh, My God, guys, get a room!"-Amy noted and the two girls stepped back from each other.

"Beca, I..."-Chloe started to apology to the DJ but she interrupted her, knowing what her girlfriend is about to say:

"Yeah, I know."-She smiled and the redhead smiled back. "Me too, by the way." No one knew that ginger better than Beca. Sometimes they finish their sentences like that. It's romantic and they never get bored of it. One of the things the women will loose if they separate. This thought crossed both of their minds. Beca and Chloe maybe were on the same opinion for the situation. The redhead's wish to leave her soulmate started to fade more and more in every passed minute.

 _What am I doing?_ -She thought for a second. _I mustn't leave Beca. But it looks like it's just the thing I am doing right now._ -Was the other thing she thought but she hadn't many time to consider it because in that second they arrived at the airport and exited the cab. At that time a flashback to her best memories with the brunette hits Chloe. The first scene she saw was their first kiss. After that was the time when she moved in the DJ's room. The first time they have... Well you know, was the other scene. The last thing the ginger saw was their fight from yesterday.

"Chloe! Watch out!"-Beca screamed when a fast driving car got closer to the three girls. That returned the ginger back to the reality. The brunette did what she had to do. She pushed the redhead out of the road. Everything happened so fast... The car passed, leaving these three girls laying away from the road. Beca was standing on top of her girlfriend. Fat Amy was a step away from them. It took them a second to revive. The brunette found herself on top of the ginger and caught her breath.

"Wow, what an irony!"-Amy said jokingly. That made Chloe open her eyes and look straight into the DJ's which were barely opened.

"Bec... You saved me... You... You did..."-Was the only thing the redhead could say while sighing.

"If I'm gonna loose you it won't be like that."-Beca tried to smile but she was still tired of what happened. The ginger smiled too. "Are you all okay? Before I pushed you, you were staring in the nowhere."-That sentence made Chloe remember the flashback. She knew she mustn't tell Beca. Or at least not right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine."-She smiled again. "What about you?"

"Oh."-The DJ looked at herself to make a right answer. "I think I'm fine. I asked you first because if you're fine I feel better."-Beca tossed her girlfriend's bangs off her face. What the redhead felt at that time was unspeakable. Did her girlfriend just putted the ginger's safety before her own? No, scratch that: This is the most selfless thing Beca did. And Chloe knew that it is because of love but this was the first time her girlfriend actually 'showed' it. The DJ really loved her soulmate. Now was the time when the ginger had the honor to realize it. And she felt kind of embarrassing of that fact.

"No, don't worry about me."-Fat Amy said sarcastically, the three women stand up and headed to the airport's entrance. While they were walking, Chloe looked at her hand watch.

"Oh, no, we're late! The flight is in five minutes, there is no chance for us to make it!"-The ginger worried.

"Yes, there is."-Beca moved her gaze to the closing elevator and pointed at it. The three women ran to it saying:

"Hold it, hold it!"-To the cleaner inside it. Only the redhead made it.

"Oh, no!"-Fat Amy exclaimed when the elevator closed fully. "I wasn't running for that!"-She caught her breath.

"Don't loose hope, we'll chase her if we use the stairs!"-Beca screamed and headed to the stairs.

"Yeah, that mission was doomed right from the beginning."-Amy added another sarcastic comment and followed Beca. They were running as fast as they could. The last thing the brunette wanted was to not have the honor to at least say goodbye to her soulmate. She and Amy finally reached the gate after which you must get to the plane. They saw the ginger dealing with the reception girl:

"Can you wait just one more second, I know they will be here any time now!"-She begged. "I have to see her!"

"Ms, are these girls the ones you talk about?"-The reception girl asked and pointed behind Chloe. The redhead turned around and saw her girlfriend and Fat Amy staying in front of her. Amy was smiling and the DJ was with bowed head.

"Hey."-Chloe said when she reached her to get her attention.

"Hey."-Beca replied not that enthusiastic. She didn't raised her head until the ginger did it with her hand.

"Is everything okay?"-She asked with worried eyes which didn't help the DJ to answer very much. It all became even more hard to take. The whole leaving thing.

"Yeah, sure."-The brunette avoided the eye contact and bowed her head again.

"It doesn't seem like it."-Chloe protested and it made Beca go out of control.

"What do you want from me?! Of course is not fine! The most important person in my life is leaving! I'm never gonna be fine with this!"-But when she heard what she's saying and she saw the look in her girlfriend's eyes, the DJ added: "Although I'm really happy for you. And I don't want to screw your dream."

"Ms, the plane leaves the airport in a minute, is now or never!"-The gate girl warned.

"We are in the middle of something!"-Beca replied to her and then turned her attention to the redhead again, about to say something but the ginger didn't let her and said:

"Goodbye, Bec."-She caught the brunette's hand and released it a couple seconds ago. She headed to the corridor, which leaded to the plane's entrance. Chloe could hear Fat Amy's soundly crying at the background. When she was about to enter the corridor, she turned to Beca again. The DJ gave her the gaze _'Don't give up just because of me'_. In that time another flashback hit the ginger. In the last second she ran to Beca saying:

"You are my dream, weirdo."-After that she could hear a single _'What'_ from her girlfriend but she didn't get attention on it when she kissed the brunette. It didn't passed long for the two girls to add a tongue in the kiss. It was just perfect. Everything. Fat Amy was now clapping in the background. When the girls got breathless and separated, Chloe continued: "I don't care if the universe don't want we to be together. I know that I want. I love you, Bec."

"I love you too. I wouldn't take the life without you. It's just unreal."-The DJ added smiling and the women hugged like they'll never separate again. "I won't let you go, babe. Ever."-Beca whispered in her girlfriend's red hair.

"I know."-The ginger answered almost crying in this unforgettable moment.

* * *

 _A month later..._

Beca and Chloe couldn't be more close. They never get troubles in the relationship again. The dates outside every night now were a compulsory program. Charlie Goodson became their psychiatrist and... Their friend. The redhead didn't jealous of Jesse anymore. Oh, maybe you'll ask about Jesse? Yeah, the girls forgave him after her started to date a girl from the radio station. She's pretty much like Beca, though. He never tried to do something as stupid as his last plan again. Well, that is because he never had to. He moved on. Jesse kept his friendship with the two girls. They often made double dates with Jesse's new girlfriend. She and Beca got so many things in common. Yeah, maybe Chloe must be jealous of her, mustn't she? Nah, Jesse's girlfriend is 100% straight. Now Chloe didn't need dreams. She already is living in a dream. The redhead was glad that she's spending it with the brunette by her side.


End file.
